Harry Potter and the Seven Swords Men Of The Mist
by Wolf05
Summary: ReWrite! What happens when the Seven Swords men of the mist go to Hogwarts? Maybe pairings later. No Ranmaru, Haku, or Itachi before chapter 2.
1. Going to Hogwarts

**Hello, well …I don't have anything to say.**

**HI- Japanese for when they are at Hogwarts**

**Hi - English for when they are at Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Zabuza's Pov**

"Hey Zabuza!!" Kisame yelled from his spot in the middle of the training field.

"What." I asked quietly looking from the tree I was ready to lash at.

"Can you come help me here Haru is having another panic attack." Kisame yelled back to him.

I sighed putting my sword back on my back, going to help my fallen comrade.

I walked up to see a man of about sixteen with blue eyes, black hair with two silver

stripes one down either side, and a black out fit (you know that outfit Zabuza was wearing when he died think that with out the arm and leg warmers) lying on the ground in a panic.

"How did it happen?" I asked in a board tone.

"Tai touched him." Raiga replied.

I sighed again this always happened to poor Haru. Haru was one of the seven swords men of the mist when on the battle field he was a killing machine, but when he wasn't on the battle field he was a **really** shy guy that had a fear of women, not the 'I'm afraid to talk to girl's' fear but the 'There gonna kill me' fear. The worst part was no one knew why.

Tai on the other hand was also a member of the seven swords men of the mist, the only female member, and she was 100 bitch. Sometimes I thought she scared Haru on purpose.

"Its his fault for being a scared ass wimp." Tai replied green eyes glaring blond hair tied it a low pony-tail, wearing the same black outfit.

"Tai leave Haru alone." Yelled two blue haired boys together.

Ling and Ming the twins ,biggest pranksters in the world, fourteen years old, light blue eyes and matching hair wearing the same stupid black outfit the seven swords men were forced to wear.

"Make me you little shits." Tai yelled to them.

Not wanting to become apart of the argument I turned to Kisame, Raiga and Haru.

"Haru are you ok?" Kisame asked in concern.

"Stop…Kana….why….stop….please." Haru whispered to himself.

"Damned Tai." Raiga murmured to himself.

And again for the thousandth time today I sighed if there was one member he could not stand it was Tai.

That's when Zabuza herd an explosion and everything went black.

**--**

**Kisame's Pov**

After feeling like I had been caught by a fishing line and pulled around by the stomach I woke just to see hundreds of kids in black robes in his face.

I jumped to his feet and took out Samehada.

Some of the kids screamed, and some pulled out weird sticks there were some elder people there and they all put out sticks to ready for an attack if need be.

I took this chance to look around he was in a big hall, with four tables lined next to each other and a table behind him were the elder people sat.

Looking down I saw my partners lying on the ground still motionless, Moved in front of them so as to protect them if need be.

"_Where are we? What do you want with us?" _I demanded.

Most of the people seemed to not understand me.

An old man walked to I with a twinkle in his eye, pointed his stick at I and murmured under his breath.

"What was that my boy." He asked with a smile on his face.

"Were are we?" I asked tightening his grip on Samehada. You had to be ready for any thing, any moment the old man could attack you with anything, and I knew nothing about fighting with sticks, but hey you couldn't be to careful.

"Why you are at Hogwarts my boy." The old man replied kindly.

"What the hell is that?" I asked clueless. Why the hell would they name a place after a pig with wart problems, its inhuman but I wasn't one to talk.

I heard some of the people gasp at the question. As if that was the most stupid thing in the world to ask.

"It is a school of Witch craft and Wizardry my boy." The old man replied again.

"Um….ok….how do I get back to the Mist Village?" I asked thinking the old guy was off his rocker. Who the hell wouldn't after some funny dressed guy told you there was a school that taught witch craft and wizardry and you were standing in it.

"Now were is that my boy?" The old man asked him looking somewhat puzzled.

"_Ok this guy is really of his rocker."_ I thought. The Mist village was one of the five greatest shinobi villages of all time, its nearly impossible for you to have never heard of it.

"Um…in the water country." I replied.

The man looked puzzled for a moment and then replied.

"I'm sorry my boy but……no such country exist."

--

**Haru's Pov**

I woke up to Kisame's yelling and looked up to see him talking to an old guy. I sat up slowly Kisame noticing and watching my every move.

I look around to see a lot a people staring at me, and ran to hide behind Kisame.

"Are you ok Haru?" Kisame asked me.

"Y-y-yea." I replied with a shaky voice.

Kisame turned back to the old man and started talking again.

"So how the hell are we going to get home?" Kisame asked.

I stop listening at this point already knowing the situation with that one sentence. I looked around to see even more people then I would like staring at us.

Some of my team mates were waking up. Zabuza was the first to wake up, then Raiga, then Tai, and finally Ling and Ming.

"What the hell?" Raiga asked looking around the room.

"Haru I see your ok." Tai sneered at me.

"Leave him alone Tai." Zabuza defended me.

"Dude." The twins both said at once looking around the room in awe.

--

**Harry's Pov**

Harry Potter was very confused, one moment Neville was trying a new spell to turn things to water, then seven people shot out his wand, then one of them shouts in Japanese, now they are having an argument.

"This is your fault Ling, Ming." The woman yelled.

"How's it our fault?!" The twins 'Ling and Ming' shouted back.

"Its always your fault!" The woman yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" The man with the long brown hair yelled.

"You shut up Raiga!!" The woman yelled back.

"Look its no one's fault." Said the one with bandages around his mouth.

"Yes it is Zabuza, its Ling and Ming's." The woman yelled at him.

"Shut up Tai, your gonna give Haru another panic attack." The shark-man said.

"Not my fault he's a weakling." 'Tai' yelled.

"Tai I give up on you." 'Zabuza' said.

"I gave up on her a long time ago." Raiga replied throwing his hands in the air.

"I say we prank her." One of the twin's yelled.

I saw Fred and Gorge perk up at that. Obviously loving the idea of more people sharing there love for pranks, twins no less.

"I'm sanding right here shitheads." Tai yelled Ling and Ming.

"P-pl-pl-please c-calm d-d-d-down T-tai." Haru begged.

"I will not calm down!!" She yelled at him causing him to hide behind the blue man.

"If I may intrude…." Dumbledore started, "….Do you need a place to stay?"

"What was your first clue Sherlock?" Tai yelled.

"Leave the old guy alone Tai." Raiga came to Dumbledore's defense.

--

(After an explanation and arrangement making)

"So we get to stay here while you find a way to get us home and all we have to do is guard a few kids?" Kisame asked.

"Yes my boy." Dumbledore answered.

"Deal!!" Both the twins shouted at once.

"Ok I'll get McGonagall get the sorting hat, we'll go to Diagonally tomorrow to receive your supplies." Dumbledore said walking away.

When he was gone Tai hit the twins heads together.

"You bakas now we'll be separated." Tai yelled.

"Raiga, Kisame, and I are to old for the sorting so we'll have to be guards always patrolling the grounds, but Haru, Tai, and the twins are sorting age so they'll have to be student guards, but there's a problem there are four houses your put in based on personality there's a chance that no one will be in Potters house, and to add to that Haru's extremely shy, Tai's a bitch, and the twins are baka's." Zabuza explained.

"Just great." Raiga said sarcastically.

"We'll be just fine." One of the twins yelled.

"Yea just fine." The other finished.

At the moment Dumbledore walked with a smile on his face.

"Ready to be sorted." He asked.

"Yes." Everyone replied walking to the Great hall.

As they entered threw the giant double doors all eyes were on them again. They walked slowly to the front of the hall also taking notice that there seemed to be two new groups of students.

They stopped before a stool with a hat on it.

"When I call your name you will sit on the stool and put this hat on." McGonagall said to the swords men (and woman).

"Haru." McGonagall called.

Haru took a nervous step towards the hat and quietly sat on the stool.

"_Why hello there." _The hat spoke to Haru politely making Haru jump.

"H-h-hello um….Hat-chan." Haru asked trying to be as polite to a talking hat on your head that you could be.

"_You have a very interesting mind, yes strong, smart, kind, but not as brave as you need be, but just as brave as any Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw." _The hat said.

"Oh you do me to much honor Hat-chan." Haru said to the Hat.

"_Hmm lets see ….it better be…._Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Haru just stood up with a shocked expression on his face as the Gryffindors jumped up and started cheering. Haru slowly put the hat back on the chair thanked it and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Ling." McGonagall called.

Both the Twins ran to the stool, Ling sat down on the stool and Ming put the hat one his head.

"_HA…..your just like the Wesley twins ….. I know were to put you …_Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

Ling Jumped up and Ming took his place, to say the least they both got Gryffindor and ran to the table and sat only to be met by Fred and Gorge.

"Tai." McGonagall called.

As so as the hat hit her head Tai was sent to Slytherin, and she slowly stomped to the table.

**--**

**Tai's Pov**

I stomped to the Slytherin table and sat in a set next to a black haired girl (Patsy).

The next thing I know is some blond kid walked up to me with two guards following close behind him. I could tell I wouldn't like this kid, he had his nose so high in the hair if it rained he'd drown and never seen pain in his life.

"I'm Draco, Welcome to Slytherin." He said extending his hand.

I didn't take his hand, instead I looked over to the Gryffindor table, the twins were talking to….another pair of twins, and Haru was talking to our charge Harry Potter, some red head stuffing his face, and some brown haired….GIRL!?

"Pay attention when I'm talking to you." Draco said to me clearly angry that I forgot about him.

"Why should I." I replied to him, his guards gasped as if I did something unholy.

"My father will hear of this." He said to me.

"As if I care." I replied before he stomped off angry.

**--**

**At the Gryffindor table**

The twins were having a conversation with the other twins, so Haru gust sat down beside them not really paying them any attention at all.

He looked around to see he sat next to his charge Harry Potter, across from a red head boy who sat next to a brown hair…girl.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Its nice to meet you." Hermione said to Haru.

Haru could feel the fear crawling threw him like bugs under his skin (thinking of Shino when I said that).

"H-h-h-hi I-I'm H-Haru." Haru said nervously.

"I'm Ron Wesley." Ron said before going back to his food, Hermione scolding him for doing so.

"And I'm Harry Potter." Harry said getting ready for the worst part of meeting someone, them worshiping him for beating the dark lord.

"Well its nice to meet you all." Haru said politely.

"Wait do you know who he is." Ron said pointing to Harry.

"Um…Harry." Haru replied kindly.

"Yes but he's Harry Potter he's famous haven't you ever heard of him." Ron asked.

"Um…n-no I-I h-h-haven't." Haru replied.

Harry looked at Haru in amassment, his whole life (since he was ten) he was praised for doing something he didn't even remember doing and now here's this man that never even heard of him.

"But-But he beat the you-know-who." Ron said wide eyed.

"Um…N-no I-I don't k-know who." Haru replied.

Ron sighed he had a lot of explaining to do.

**At the staff table**

Zabuza, Raiga, and Kisame had just took there seat at the staff table.

"So my friends why don't you tell us about your self's." Dumbledore asked.

The three swords men all looked at him in surprise.

"Well there's not much to say really." Kisame replied to the old man.

"Nonsense, Whats your home like, what are things you like, What's your family like?" McGonagall asked them.

The swords men just looked at each other and blinked. Then Raiga decided to answer her.

"Well….Our home is….war like….I personally hate it….but Ranmaru and I love the sunset on the ocean….. that's the only good thing about it." Raiga said looking far off.

Zabuza sighed (again) an answered the next question, "We are shinobi we are not aloud to have 'things we like', we are bonds of war, we are the tools that make our leaders and our land, To plunder, to slaughter, to steal, these things they misname empire; and where they make a desert, they call it peace(1), we have no things we like.

Most of the teachers stared at Zabuza has if he stabbed them in the heart with a knife.

"OK…..well…as for the family…….the seven swords men of the mist are pretty much our own family…..we live in the same house…. Eat form the same fridge….we work together ……and we watch each others back…..no matter how much we hate each other." Kisame said looking from Zabuza to Raiga.

"B-but what about your blood family." McGonagall asked paling.

"Did I not just say we are from a land of war,….we have no blood family there all dead….they killed my father when he went mad, My mother died with a katana in her heart, Kisame's parents died burning to death, Raiga never knew his, no one knows Haru's, Tai's died being skinned alive, and the twins parents blew to bets in a building." Zabuza explained.

After that the teachers dropped the subject and sat in silence.

--

**Haru's Pov**

I followed Fred and Gorge to the Gryffindor common room, I was in Fred and Gorge's year so I became there roommate and they took the liberty of showing me to the room.

"So Haru-" Fred began.

"Our-new friend-" Gorge continued.

"Why are you scared of girls?" They asked as we walked in to a room which would be our bedroom.

"Um……..That's personal." I replied to them.

"Hello there." a voice on the other side of the room said.

"My name is Wood and what are you carrying there." Wood said looking at my kunai holder.

"Oh …..j-just my weapons." I replied to Wood's question.

"Weapons…..WEAPONS." Wood shouted.

"Yea see." I said starting to pull them out.

I pulled out a few scrolls and unsealed them. I had a few sebon, some poisons, but I had to main weapons. My first one was a shakuhachi(2) it was made of metal and painted black with a silver dragon on it. My second weapon was twin Naginata(3)

They were painted the same as my shakuhachi.

"W-Why d-did y-you bring those here?" Wood tried to ask me calmly.

(I'm going to skip the boring part. Wood tries to take the weapons Fred and Gorge help Haru, Haru gets to keep the weapons end of this part of the chapter)

--

**Haru's Pov**

It was the second day of being trap at Hogwarts and today Tai, Ling, Ming, and I are to go with someone named Trelawney (I know its normally Hagrid but I wanted to do something different.) and get our school supplies while Zabuza, Raiga, and Kisame stay and watch the castle.

I slowly made my way to the Great Hall sometime around seven o'clock to meet Dumbledore-sama so I could meet Trelawney and get the supplies needed for school.

When I entered the Great Hall Dumbledore was already there sitting at a table talking to….Tai. The twins weren't there yet.

I slowly walk down the long hallway to where they were. When I get there Dumbledore and Tai stare at me, I could feel myself getting nervous under there gaze so I take a seat next to Dumbledore.

"Haru my boy, How are you this fine morning?" Dumbledore asked me politely.

"F-fine." I say trying my best not to stutter.

"Weakling." I hear Tai whisper to herself.

When she said that it made my heart drop a little. I'm not weak, am I? I've been called weak all my life but with Tai it stung real bad.

I heard the door open and looked up to see Ling and Ming enter the Great Hall.

"Why hello-" Ling began.

"Everyone." Ming finished.

"How-"

"Are-"

"You?"

They asked in that twin way of talking.

"Shut the fuck up." Tai replied to them rudely.

"Why I doing well my boys, thank you for asking." Dumbledore replied to them.

"F-fine." I answered them.

"Stop that insane stuttering." Tai yelled slamming her fist on the table making a few of the dishes shake.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry T-Tai." I said to her feeling more fear rise in me.

"Now Tai." Ling said shaking his pointer finger at her.

After everything calmed down a tall women with really bushy hair, big bug like eyes, and big glasses, walked threw the door and straight to us.

"Dumbledore I'm here to take them." She said to the Head master.

Tai , the twins, and I stood up and followed her down the hall into a fire place and she use something called floo powder to get us to the place we were going to.

The twins talking to Trelawney took an liking to her and she soon became there favorite teacher. Tai hated her and I was scared of her.

--

After getting our books, school robes, potions, wands, etc it was time for the best part PETS!!

Dumbledore wanted us to get pets for some reason and he said we can get any pet we wanted unlike most students.

We walked in to the store and Trelawney walked straight to a special sale on cats that could see into peoples souls.

I went over to the new born animals and browsed threw them. An known fact in the village about me was I loved animals. I saw a lot of animals I liked but I stopped at one animal that caught my eye.

It was a tiny wolf cub so small it could fit in the palm of my hand. It had white fur with a little silver here and there, it didn't have any teeth yet so it looked like it had to be bottle fed, and its eyes were a beautiful blue color. It had a little sky blue and lavender colored bow around its neck. It was what most girls would call adorable.

"Hello there." I greeted the wolf cub.

It greeted me by sneezing a cute little sneeze.

"AWW." I said to myself.

"You know that's a special wolf cub, no ones been able to bye it, but it seems to have taken a likening to you." Said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a women I presumed was the owner.

"How much is she?" I asked.

"If you can pick her up then she's free." she said looking at me.

"Okay." I replied.

I opened the cage and put my hand in. The cub looked at it titled its head and blinked. It licked my hand before crawling into it and resting.

"Well I'll be damned." The owner said to herself.

I took out the cub and cuddled her in my arms and walked to the front desk.

"Well…I guess your going to need a bottle." She said to me.

"You said she was special." I somewhat asked her.

"Oh yea …well you see…when she gets older she'll be able to transform into a phoenix and back."

"Wow." I said to myself.

--

**Tai's Pov**

When we came to the pet store I when straight to the 'Dangerous Animals' section and browsed for a while.

When I looked around I saw Trelawney had already gotten her cat and Haru had gotten …a 'cute' wolf cub, I couldn't help but role my eyes at that I mean he's a sixteen year old man.

I was about to give up on getting a pet when something caught my eye, It was a full grown female white tiger with emerald eyes, that were staring straight at me.

I extend my hand ready to pet it when a voice interrupted the task.

"NO, DON'T THAT TGER IS EXTRIMLY DANGEROUS IT WILL KILL YOU." A women shouted grabbing my hand.

Fuck you." I said snatching my hand away and petting the tiger, smiling when I heard it purr.

"I-I-it its not attacking you," the women I now presumed as the owner said.

"But it attacks everyone and its teeth can inject several different poisons and acids." She said looking from me to the tiger.

"How much." I ask.

"Its free if you promise to never let me see it again." she said.

"Deal." I said smiling to myself.

--

**Ling and Ming's Pov**

Right when we walked into the pet store were ran around looking for pets. After a little while we both looked over our shoulders to see everyone else done.

"Figures Tai would get a tiger, get it Taiger." Ling said.

"Yep!!" Ming replied.

We looked threw the pet some more when we found two animals we liked.

They were two spider monkeys in the same cage they were both changing colors at random and were wearing little kimono's with the little hats. ( Think the monkey Jack in Pirates of the Caribbean Three at the beginning)

The owner came up two us and asked, "Ya wanna bye 'em boys?"

"Yes." We both replied at once.

"Ok but be careful they can turn you and others invisible." She warned them.

(Skip back to entering Hogwarts)

--

**Tai's Pov**

We entered the castle and were greeted by Dumbledore, with that big stupid grandfather like smile.

"You're back I see." He said with a smile.

"Yea!!" One of the twins yelled.

"I see you have your things and your…pets." He said looking over all the pets.

"That's a powerful, nice looking tiger you have Tai. What's her Name?" He complemented and asked at the same time.

"Shika." I replied petting Shika's head.

He knotted at me and smiled before turning to Haru looking at the cub he had cradled in one arms with a little blanket around her making only her head show up. It was so cute it made me sick.

"AWW." Dumbledore said petting the cub with one of his fingers being rewarded a 'cute' little ….whine I guess?

"What's her name Haru?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yuki." Haru replied shyly, it almost made me sick how shy he was. And yet.

Dumbledore walked over to Ling and Ming and looked at there monkeys, I swear he almost laughed at them.

"What are there name's?" He asked.

"This one is Fun." Ling said pointing at his.

"And this one is Ny." Ming replied.

"And together they are FUNNY." They yelled together.

Yea I was going to be sick.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hi the next chapters will be longer and better**

**Just so you know this is Harry's fourth year.**

**1. "To plunder, to slaughter, to steal, these things they misname empire; and where they make a desert, they call it peace." —Calgacus **

**2. Shakuhachi- The most unlikely samurai defensive weapon is a bamboo flute called a shakuhachi. Originally, this end-blown flute was used solely as a musical instrument. They made their flutes a ferocious clubbing weapon. I got the idea from a book my sister has it was a family diary of one of my family's slaves she was half black half Japanese (don't laugh about it it's true) anyway our great great grandfather past away and we found it in the basement. So I thought if Demyx from kk2 can control water with a sitar what could people in the Naruto world do with it if they added chakra. **

**3. Naginata- This spear consisted of a wooden shaft with a stout single-edged blade at the end that was slightly curved.**

**Bye.**

**Have a nice day **

**Why are you still reading this??**


	2. What the hell

_**Hello readers **_

_**Ranmaru (Did I spell his name right?) will enter this chapter later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Zabuza's Pov**_

_I awoke with the sunlight shining in my face, I sat up and looked around the room. The memories of yesterday came running into my head._

"_Oh yea….I'm in this place." I whispered to myself._

"_Morning sleeping beauty." Someone said from behind the door._

_I get up and walk over to the door, opening the door I was greeted by the smiling faces of Kisame and Riaga._

"_How long was I sleeping?" I ask them rubbing the back of my neck._

"_Pretty long, Tai, Haru, and the twins already left to get there school supplies." Raiga answered me._

"_Hn." I replied to that. (NOOO!! NOT THE HN'S)_

_I walk out the room and join them in walking around the castle. It was nothing but a lot of stone hallways and classrooms everywhere you looked with a moving painting covering all corners of the walls and a ghost here of there. We walk around tell Kisame decided to start a conversation._

"_So……Zabuza…..miss Haku any?" Kisame asked me._

"……_..Yes……." I answer his question with hesitation._

"_What about you Raiga miss Ranmaru much?" Kisame asked Raiga._

"_No." Raiga answered casually._

"_What?" Kisame asked wide-eyed. Knowing Raiga he should be sulking about the thought of Ranmaru being so far away from him for so long. But all he did was tug on his backpack and smile._

"_Ranmaru is much closer then you think." Was all Raiga said ending the conversation._

_I at this point I had stop listening to them all together and I decided to go meet my charge. Slowly I slipped in to the shadows and went to find Harry Potter._

_I had spent an hour looking for Harry with no luck at all, but as if God was taking mercy on my poor soul I found him and his friends sitting in the courtyard talking about something. I stop and decide to listen in on them._

"_What do you think they could possibly do to us Ronald?" The Brown haired girl asked._

"_I don't know, but there really creepy…I mean I of them is a shark and there's the twins and that guy with the long hair and that Haru guy has weapons and that Tai girl and that creepy guy with the bandages." That 'Ronald' replied._

_I knew they were talking about us, who could they possibly be talking about if not us. It was then I decided I should go up to meet them._

_--_

_**Harry's Pov**_

_I was listening to Ron and Hermione argue about the new comers._

_Suddenly out of the blue the one with bandages around his mouth appeared right in front of us._

"_Why Hello there my name's Zabuza what are your names?" Zabuza asked coldly._

"_He-he-hello m-my name I-is H-Hermione G-Granger." Hermione stuttered nervously putting out her hand as if to shake his hand._

_Zabuza did not take her hand but looked away from her to Ron._

"_And yours." He asked, no, demanded._

"_R-Ron." Ron answered nervously as if afraid of what the man would do to him if he gave the wrong answer._

"_And you." Zabuza said looking from Ron to me._

"_Harry P-potter." I answer. I could feel sweat rolling down my forehead. The man had a dark aura around him, its as if he killed more then Voldermort at a younger age and isn't afraid to point it out. Put what got me the most was his eyes, deep cold and brown almost golden brown, they reminded him of demons. Waiting to come and rip you apart at any given moment._

"_Hn, Well have a nice day." Zabuza answered before walking of into the castle. _

"_That man has got to be a Death Eater." Ron said coming out of his state of panic._

_--_

_**Haru's Pov **_

_Tai, Ling, Ming, and I had just got back from shopping for our school supplies and talking to Dumbledore so I was walking looking for Fred and Gorge with Yuki in my hands._

_I came upon the court yard to see the whole school there looking at something. I walk towards the crowd and make my way threw the massive amount of people. I spot Fred and Gorge and make my way over to them._

"_What's going on?" I ask._

"_The girls are comein." Fred said pointing to the sky._

_I look up to see a wagon flying threw the sky being pulled by…..horses' with wings. They flew down and landed on the walk way. The carriage door opened and a huge woman steeped out followed by a few girls all in blue robes._

"_And here comes the boys." Gorge said pointing to the lake._

_I look down to see a boat shoot out of the water and come into port._

_I cradle Yuki in my arms, I had a bad feeling about this._

_--_

_**Later that day Tai's Pov**_

_I walked into the Great Hall to see two new sets of people there. I blinked and just walked over to the Slytherin table._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Someone asked as I sat down. I look over to see Draco right next to me._

"_Great it's you again." I said annoyed._

"_Hnm my father will hear of this." He said before turning around._

_I got annoyed from being in his presence so I got up. Looking around I see a new table with new kids there and a few of the kids from Hogwarts so I go and sit with the girls in the blue robes._

"_Why Hello there I'm Fleur." One of them said to me._

_I look over to her and take the hand she offered me and shake it._

"_I'm Tai." I greeted._

"_It's nice to meet you." She said._

"_Nice to meet you to." I replied._

"_Look at all the cute guy's." Another voice said._

"_Yea look at all of them." Said yet another voice._

"_Oh no fan girls." _I thought to myself. If there was one thing I could not stand it was those obsessive girls.

I take a look around, I was sitting next to Fleur and a pale black haired girl with blue eyes and a hair style that was the same as Luna Lovegood's. 

"Look how cute those boy's are."

"_This is purely horrible." _I thought wishing someone would just kill me already.

"Hey look at that one he's so cute, Aww and look he's feeding a cute little wolf cub." I heard from right next to me. I look up to were she was pointing hoping to see her pointing at someone other then one of the Seven swords men.

But luck was not on my side, because when I looked over there was Haru sitting next to a pair of twins bottle feeding Yuki.

"_Ohhhh shit this isn't going to be good." _I thought.

"Hey I bet I could get him to go to the ball with me." The girl said poking me.

--

**At the staff table**

"Haha, look at Tai, she looks pissed." Kisame said pointing at Tai.

"Yea Kisame, but your forgetting something Tai's always pissed." Zabuza replied taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

The staff table sat in silence for a few moments with the occasional chats between teachers. Then McGonagall broke the silence with a single question.

"Raiga…..WHY are you sneaking food into your backpack?" McGonagall asked.

All eyes were on Raiga, even the three headmasters. Raiga had a look on his face that screamed 'I was caught' before sighing and taking his backpack off. He opened the bag and there was the shock. Sitting in the bag was…..Ranmaru!!

"What in the…" Snap asked but then trailed off.

"Hello." Ranmaru said to everyone.

"Not again Raiga." Zabuza said.

"TAI, HARU, LING, MING GET THE HELL UP HERE RAIGA BROUGHT RANMARU IN HIS BAG!!" Kisame yelled to the crowd of students.

"You know this child?" McGonagall asked.

"This is going to be a long story." Zabuza sighed as the younger swords men came up to the table.

"Did Raiga bring Ranmaru to training in the backpack again?" Tai asked annoyed.

"I always bring Ranmaru to training in the backpack, we're never separated and you know it." Raiga said.

"Why on Earth do you keep a boy in a bag?" Snap asked.

"Because he cant walk." Raiga said giving Ranmaru another piece of unnamed food.

"Why didn't you tell use about him my boy?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes were full of concern for both Raiga and Ranmaru. He was looking at them as if it were painful to see them like that, he looked as if he wanted to look away, but if he did he would lose something.

Raiga pulled Ranmaru out of the bag and sat him on his lap, like a father does for his son, and pulled him into a fatherly hug. Ranmaru in response put his arms around Raiga's waist in a hug, it looked like a father was holding on to his only child begging that they don't take the child. It was painful for the seven swords men to look at.

At this point in time most of the students at Hogwarts were looking up at the staff table, gossip broke out about the little boy and Raiga, some were just wondering if Raiga was the kids father of just some pedophile that kidnapped a kid. All eye's were on Raiga and Ranmaru. No one dared take there eyes of them. 

"Because we're apart of each other, and if I told you that he was here……..you would take him away, we've been together for ages and I've lost so many people in my life, they were all so important to me….I just don't want to lose one of my only friends." Raiga replied trying to keep the emotions bottled up.

(My sister said I might get more reviews if I put some emotion in the story)

The room got very quiet after that, most of the people in the room looked like they just got hit with a brick wall. The swords men were not better, Zabuza was lost in thought as if remembering something painful, the twins for once in there life frowned and stopped playing jokes, Haru looked like he was going to cry and scream, Tai looked ready to cry, kill, stab, hug, laugh, punch, kick, and scream all at once any minute now, Kisame probably took it the worst and was murmuring to himself about something.

Then all the every thing came back to life when at the Slytherin table Draco's food suddenly exploded right in his face. Which resulted in a lot of laughing and two sets of twins high fiveing each other and two monkeys happily jumping across the room.

--

**Ling's Pov**

Laughter how I love the sound of it, it makes you forget everything, all your problems, your job, your pain, its fun. And Ming and I think everyone should feel the joy of laughter, Plus its just plain fun. We got everyone to laugh a leas once even Tai and Zabuza. But this time we stopped we got everyone to laugh at once. To bad it had to end.

"Ok everyone time to go to your class." Dumbledore called out to everyone over the roar of laughter.

"AWW but that's no fun." Ming and I said together.

"To bad for you." Tai said to use.

We shrugged our shoulders and headed for our first day of classes.

--

**Later that day**

Ling and I made our way into the DADA classroom Hermione was the only one there, we went over and sat down beside her, she was reading some book but we couldn't see the title.

"Have you been in the library again Hermione?" I asked in a sweet voice. 

"Yes." She said putting her book down.

Slowly one by one the other students came to class, Ron and Harry spotted us and came straight for us. I still think they don't trust us fully.

After awhile Moody finally showed up for class.

"You can put those way," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

Moody took out a register and began to call out names, that creepy eye of his stopped on each person that answered after there name was called. When he called out Ming and mines name his eye seemed to stay on us for a little while longer.

"Now I had a letter from Lupin telling me all you covered last year, but your really behind on curses….so that's what we'll be working on." Moody explained.

"So-- straight to the point. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry, I'm not supposed show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. But I think you can cope, plus the sooner you know the better." Moody began.

For a moment Ming and I found ourselves thinking, were these curses really that bad. In our word death happened every day. Once we saw a man that begged his team to help save him, but his team strapped explosive tags to him and left him in the behind to take care of the rest of the shinobi following them. If they could see that when they were six, how bad could those curses be?

"So ….do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by law?" Moody asked.

Seven hands rose tentatively into the air, Ron and Hermione's included.

Moody pointed at Ron.

"Well my dad told me about one curse…..It's called the Imperious Curse." Ron answered.

"Ah, yes your father would know of that one, gave the ministry a lot of trouble once." Moody said appreciatively.

Moody sat up on his feet, a pulled something out of his desk drawer. It was a glass jar with large black spiders on the inside it. Moody reached into the jar a pull one out. He then pointed his wand at it and shouted, "Imperio!" 

Fun who as on my shoulder got very nerves and jumped to the corner of the roof followed shortly by Ny.

The spider leapt from Moody's hand and began to swing around. Some people began laughing.

Soon Moody was moving Moody moved on to the next curse. 

"Crucio" Moody shouted.

The spider, which was on Neville's desk, started to squirm and twitch horribly, rocking side to side. We just shrugged our shoulders this was an unforgivable cures, we've been threw much worse.

"Stop It." Hermione called shrilly.

We looked at what she was looking at, Neville seemed to be reliving some horrible memory. Now that my friends is torture reliving the worst moments of your life. Seeing the ones you love suffer and slowly killing part of your soul every time you remember. To wake up every morning and there gone and couldn't do anything to stop it. Remembering there pain, that's torture at its worst.

"Pain," Said Moody softly. "You don't need knives to torture someone if you can perform this curse."

"What's the last curse?" Moody asked the class.

Hermione slowly raised her hand and Moody called on her. "Avada Kedavra." she whispered.

"Ah yes the killing curse." Moody said.

"Avada Kedavra!!" Moody shouted a bright light shot to the spider immediately killing it.

Most of the class just sat there in shock, but not us we bust out laughing. It was just to funny that they were calling this a curse. In our world it would be a blessing.

Harry so jumped up extremely angry, his face was red and is hands were shaking with rage, his nostrils were flaring.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _LAUGHING AT?!" Harry shouted in range.

"It's just that, you call this a curse when this is a blessing. I mean there's no pain no suffering, what's there to fear, its only a bright light then death. What's so bad?" We said between laughs.

Harry seemed to flare up at that.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DEATH?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW? YOU HAVENT SEEN YOUR PARENTS DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! YOU HAVENT BEEN THREW WHAT I BEEN THROUGH! MY PARENTS ARE HERO'S THAT DIED BECAUSE OF THAT CURSE? WHILE YOU GOT TO BE CUDDLED BY MOMMY AND DADDY ALL YOUR LIFE I NEVER GOT TO KNOW MINE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" Harry yell in rage.

That hit a soft spot in Ming and I, it was very hard to make Ming and I made, but he just crossed the line.

"**How dare you." **Ming and I said together. The low scary whispers together made a few kids scared. And Harry seemed to take a step back.

"**How dare you assume that about us. How dare you say that we never watched our parents die. You think you're the only one that had pain in your life. Well **_**Potter **_**what do **_**YOU **_**KNOW ABOUT DEATH. YOU NEVER WATCHED A FRIEND HAVE HIS HEAD SLOWLY RIPPED OFF. YOU NEVER SEEN A TEAMMATE HAVE HIS STOMACE RIPPED OPEN AND HIS ORGANS SLOWLY SPILLED OUT. OUR PARENTS DIED IN BURNED TO DEATH INAN EXPLOSION. YOU NEVER WACHED YOUR …your best friend died with half her face ripped off. You never watched someone that was close to your heat literality get there's pulled out of there chest. So don't tell us we don't know death **_**Potter**_**. Or maybe we should because your life was **_**so much worse**_**." **We spoke with the rage clear on our faces and got ready to storm out the class room when a voice stooped us.

"LIERS!!" Yelled Harry pointing at us. "How could you see those things so young?"

We looked at him blank empty faces facing him. But this time it was Ming alone that answered.

"Potter our world is a world of death, blood, sadness, lost, and mostly war. Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! … Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil.(1) Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist.(2)" Ming said to Harry before we turned around and left Fun and Ny slowly following.

It looks like this time laughing won't help numb the pain.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hi**

**So Haku will come in at chapter four.**

**Ling and Ming are mad at Harry.**

**Is Tai going to help Haru?**

**Whats with Zabuza?**

**Whats with Raiga?**

**Why does Kisame barely have a part?**

**Hay tell me witch of my OC'S is your favorites and I'll give them a bigger part in the next chapter then the other OC'S.**

**Well bye.**

**Have a nice day.**

**Be good**

**(1) ****Charlotte Perkins Gilman****: **

**Death? Why this fuss about death. Use your imagination, try to visualize a world without death! ... Death is the essential condition of life, not an evil.**

**(2) ****Thus that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death we do not exist. ****Epicurus****: **


	3. Note from me

**Ok readers I need your help.**

**I want you to do some voting.**

**1. Should Haku be a boy or a girl?(I don't know gay people are mostly frowned in the world, I have no problem with it, I just don't know about the school you know.)**

**2. Should one of the seven swords men enter the tournament? If so which one. Should I just keep it original? Should I take someone out? If so who? What should I do?**

**3. Which one of swords men should talk to Harry? Zabuza, Kisame, Raiga, Haru, or Tai.**

**4. Which one should talk to the twins?**

**5. Should Tai punch the girl that thinks Haru is cute in the face? (haha that one was a joke but you can answer if you want to)**

**Ok have a nice day.**

**I hope to see your reviews.**


	4. Talks

Hello, How are you?

Ok for those of you that are still reading I know what I'm going to do.

1. Haku will be a girl for the heck of it and because I'm putting ZabuHaku in the story 

2. I want to do what VampireArgonian92 and Sara said (see reviews for details). But I'm not sure how to start it, and zabuzasama26 wants one of the eldest two (Zabuza of Kisame) to enter the tournament. I don't know who to send. So you decide on that. Oh and to make it easier don't pick Raiga, he has to take care of Ranmaru.

3. Kisame will talk to Harry about the fight with the twins. (Every one voted for him)

4. Raiga will talk to the twins about the fight.

5. Yea (see reviews and you'll know why)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

--

My new thing Random quote of the day (I need three one for each chapter)

**Each time I miss you, a star falls down from the sky. So, if you looked up at the sky and found it dark with no stars, it is all yourfault. You made me miss you too much!**

When I was kidnapped, my parents snapped into action. They rented out my room. 

Have you ever lived my life, have you ever spent one minute in my shoes? If you haven't, then tell me why you judge me like you do. (When my sister read this quote she used it on a girl at school that pick's on her. And the girl was like, Hun?!

**--**

**Haru's Pov**

After the whole Raiga-brought-Ranmaru-to-Hogwarts-in-a-bag incident it was time for me to go to my first day of classes. My first class was with some guy called Professor Snape in the dungeons. I place Yuki in the bag I got at a store when we went shopping, and left the Great Hall.

I slowly walk down a hallway looking for the classroom. In a place so big you think they would have maps or something. After awhile I found the class room, there were a few kids there.

I sat at a table in the farthest back side of the room, hoping no one would see me. 

I sat there for a few minutes then I heard someone come over and sit beside me. I looked up to see who sat beside me only to see Tai. Instead of here usual low pony-tail she had her hair held up in a strange hair-style held by Kansashi(1). She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform. She looked really deferent, she looked what most men would call pretty. Or at lest the uniform looked better on her then it did me.

"What are you staring at?" She snapped at me glaring.

"O-oh n-nothing I-I was j-just w-oundering w-why y-you s-sat n-next t-to m-m-me." I replied stuttering in fear. I was still scared of girls.

"Because there's no where else to fucking sit." She said.

I looked around the room only to see all the kids already took there seats.

Soon the Professor walked into the classroom and went straight to the front of the room and told us to brew a potion that would make a person tell the truth, I didn't hear the name for it.

But I did hear that we had to work with the person beside us.

"_Oh no." _

Aside from the fact that I had to work with Tai in the class, Potions was very enjoyable. I And it soon became my favorite class so far (He doesn't know about Care for Magical Creachers or Charms yet.).

--

**Later that day Normal Pov**

The lessons were over and the seven swords men of the mist were suppose to meat in the forest outside of Hogwarts.

So far Kisame, Zabuza and Raiga were there waiting for the others. Haru and Tai showed up a few minutes later. Then finally the twins.

"Okay now that everyone's here we can start training." Said Kisame grinning ear to ear.

Zabuza who was already swinging his sword looked over at Kisame.

"Why didn't you start training while you were waiting?" he asked.

Kisame ignored Zabuza and started training with Raiga.

Haru took out his Naginata's and started swinging at some dead tree. Nice guys can be deadly to you know.

Tai took out her twin tessen(2) (Tai's tessen were blue with a dragon fighting a tiger painted in black one.) and faced the twin. If it were anyone other then the seven swords men that would mean death.

The twin just smirked, obviously very angry today, and got out there wire. The twins used a unique way of fighting, like everything else they do the twins fight together, they have chakra infused wire connected to both there fingers. The wires so sharp it could cut there marble with out trying. It made it very hard to fight them.

Ranmaru was sitting at the foot of a tree watching Raiga's every move, holding Yuki for Haru.

Even the rest of the pets were training. The twins gave there monkeys some kunai, and after watching Ling and Ming they knew how to use them.

Shika was swinging here claws at a tree. Biting and clawing. Before she spotted a rabbit and started training her hunting skills.

--

**A few hours later**

The swords men were finally done with Training.

Kisame and Raiga were both panting hands on there knees, sweat flowing down there face.

Zabuza had his sword in the ground leaning on it sweat pouring down his face.

Haru was standing straight up, but had taken his shirt off to use as a towel for the sweat and to cool himself.

Tai was sitting on a stump panting and sweating.

The twins had it the worst, they were both sweating and laying on the ground exhausted.

"What's wrong with you two?" Kisame asked straitening up.

The twins glared before telling them about DADA and Harry. Then they both straightened up and stomped toward the castle. Fun and Ny followed them swinging from tree to tree.

"We should do something." Zabuza said pulling his sword out the ground.

"W-what s-should w-we d-do?" Haru asked resealing his naginata.

"I'll go talk to them." Raiga said picking up Ranmaru and walking off.

"And I'll go talk to Harry." Kisame said before walking off.

Now it was just Zabuza, Haru, Tai, Yuki, and Shika.

--

**Raiga's Pov**

I was walking toward the castle with Ranmaru sleeping on my back.

I knew where the twins would go when they got to the castle and that's where I was heading.

When I got to the room there they were still sweating.

"Hey you guys alright?" I called out to them.

Both there heads snapped in my direction.

"What are you doing here." they both asked me monotone.

"Hey you're my friends, when something's wrong I help." I said shrugging my shoulders.

They both looked at me with those sad eyes I hated. I never did like seeing people with sad eyes it reminded me of…her.

"He said we didn't know what it was like to face death, he just assumed, he said we never lost our parents, but we did, and now…" they both said in that creepy way.

I sighed. Harry didn't know it bout he hit a very soft spot on the twins. They wanted a family.

"Well you know what, fuck him. Who cares what he thinks? What does he know about you? Nothing that's what. He doesn't know a damned thing. He may think he knows but he doesn't." I replied angrily. How could he just jump to conclusions.

"Yea, What dose the old chap know about you two?" Came a voice from behind me. I turn around, not surprised at all to see the Wesley twins.

"Yea, he knows nothing about you two so don't let it get to your head." Said the twin that didn't speak before.

"So don't…" one began.

"..Let…"

"..it.."

"….get…"

"….to…" 

"….YOU…" they finished one at a time.

The twins just looked at us. Then the conversation took an unexpected turn when they asked me one question.

"Raiga, Why do you have a funny shaped head?"

--

**Kisame's Pov**

I was walking to the castle looking for Harry. Where could I boy possibly be? Then it hit me….the library.

I made my way to the library. I walked down the halls, while doing so making a game for myself trying to get as little people to see me as possible. Then I finally reach the door to the library.

I walk in a start looking threw the room, I spot them near the back at an table hidden by bookshelves. Before I walk over to them I stop behind a book shelve and listen in on what there saying.

"I can't believe the nerve of those two." Came the angry voice of Harry.

"Oh Harry, calm down they don't know what that spell means to our culture." Came the voice of Hermione.

"Well they should." Came Harry's angry voice again.

"Look mate just calm down." Came Ron's voice.

"I will not calm down, My life was worst then theirs, and there making up lies to get attention from everyone, while I really suffer!" Harry said in rage.

At that I became angry myself. How could he judge us like that? It was then I decided to make myself known.

"Hey guy's." I said walking over to the table and sitting beside them.

Harry looked at me in surprised, Hermione looked at me like she was caught doing something wrong, and Ron looked at me in fear. Ok then Ronald fear the big shark man why don't you, it only makes sense, don't worry about his feelings at all -sob-. 

"So how's it goin?" I ask with a smile on my face, even though on the inside I was sobbing cause no one likes the shark. (Poor Kisame)

"E-everythings f-fine." Hermione replied.

"The twins told us about DADA today." I said getting straight to the point.

"Oh yea them, Who do they think they are?" Harry sneered.

"I think they think there them." I replied to him trying to get on hi nerves.

"That's not…" Harry began but I cut him off.

"Sure its not what you meant." I replied knowing that's not what he meant.

"Will you let me…." Harry started again.

"No." I said.

"Why wou-" He started.

"Because you have nothing to say." I replied to his unasked question.

"But I…" He insisted.

"Look you have nothing to say. What I have to say however is important." I said to him.

"Please just let me…." Harry tried.

"No." I said crossing m harms.

"Listen to me, your not hurting as bad as you think you are. So your mom and dad are dead, so you live with bad relatives, so what? You have friends that care about you. You have Albus. Hell you have a God Father. And a pet. You know I'm a shark, I've had it way worse, people never threw things at you. Zabuza didn't have it easy either, poor guy had to steal food to eat. When I meat Raiga the guy was trying to kill himself. Haru looked like some dead dog when I first laid eyes on him. Tai…well you don't want to know. And Ling and Ming weren't all happiness and sunshine. Before the Seven swords men meat each other we all lived alone in our own hell." I said shaking my head a grin on my face.

"Liar." Harry insulted.

"Why would I lie to you Harry?" I asked with a fake smile on my face and my eyes closed.

"To get fame." Harry answered. 

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. To get fame, why would we do that?

"Hehe, Harry, If you haven't noticed we don't live in this dimension. What would we do with fame? Why would we want it in a place we'll never come back to? Isn't that stupid? Fame is morally neutral(3)_Have you ever lived my life, have you ever spent one minute in my shoes? If you haven't, then tell me why you judge me like you do._." I said with a 'you're a idiot' look on my face.

Harry looked like he was searching for something to say. He was glancing at Ron and Hermione, then finally he sighed in defeat.

"Your right." He sighed.

I felt a proud smile on my face at that.

"Are you going to enter the tournament Kisame." Harry asked me.

I blinked at that.

"What tournament?" I asked.

Harry sighed and began to tell me.

"Well its…."

--

**Zabuza's Pov**

Haru, Tai and I were walking to the lake. Kisame and Raiga had left us to talk to the twins and Harry so we had a break from them.

I glanced at my companions, these were the two swords men I talked to the least. Haru was playing with Yuki and Tai was petting Shika. I didn't really know them that well, hell, the only swords men I knew much about was Kisame.

So why out of all the people in the world did I get stuck with them?

"Hey look it's a lake." Tai said pointing to a lake. I had completely forgotten they only left the castle once and didn't know about the lake.

Haru looked from Yuki to the lake, he had a strange sparkle in his eye. It didn't surprise me, all the swords men loved the water. Its not a surprise, I mean we are from the Mist village.

"G-great l-lets g-go." Haru smiled.

Tai took off Shika following close behind, then Haru soon followed, then I just walked. I was trying to enjoy the wind.

When I finally got to the lake, Tai was already standing with her feet in the water, Shika was swimming in the water, you could only see her head and part of her back. Haru was sitting on a rock with his feet in the water. His Shakuhachi was a his lips and he looked like he was about to play a song. Yuki was sitting near Haru on the sand watching the water and every few seconds coming up and trying to bite the ripples.

I just walked up and stare at the water. Maybe it was the perfect time to practice my water jutsu. I glanced at my team mates, or maybe it was time to relax for once. 

I walk over and sit on the ground next to Haru and watch the water. After awhile I glace at Tai again she seemed to enjoy just standing in the water. Then I glanced at Haru, he seemed to be making little shapes out of the water with the shakuhachi.

I sighed, life here was so dull, so boring compared to life back home. 

"_I wonder how Haku is doing." _I thought to myself.

"Hey Zabuza, a-are y-you ok?" Haru's voice broke my thoughts. I look over to see the concerned face of Haru looking at me.

"Yea, just thinking about Haku." I replied looking at him.

For a moment he looked worried, then nerves, then confused.

"H-how d-do y-you n-now Haku?" Haru asked twiddling with his fingers.(Think Hinata)

I raised a eyebrow at that. Haku live with us.

"She lives with us." I answered hesitantly.

Realization seemed to cross his face.

"O-oh th-that g-girl that f-follows y-you around, so that's h-her n-name." He said scratching the back of his head.

"So you know someone who's name is Haku?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yea, my…..brother." he said.

I dropped the subject after that, I knew family was a hard thing to talk about for all the swords men. 

I looked over at Tai again, she hasn't moved an inch. Shika was still swimming. Yuki was still playing with water. And Haru went back to playing the shakuhachi. And I just went back to staring at the water.

Not long after Raiga, Ranmaru, and the two sets of twins came to join us. And after that Kisame, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville came to.

We all stayed there for a while, the twins talking to the twins, Kisame Raiga and I talking to Harry and Ron, Hermione pestering a scared Haru about traditional songs on the flute her giving him the notes for them, and Tai and Neville were talking about plants.

--

**Haku's Pov**

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY!!" Yelled Haku, who was looking for the swords men. Mainly Zabuza.

--

**Dumbledore's Pov**

I felt a smile form on my face as I watched our guest and some of our students have fun by the lake from the crystal ball. (Like Sarutobi)

"I still don't trust them." Snape sneered.

"Now Snap, they seem trustworthy. Besides didn't you say that Tai and Haru had a gift for potions." Flitwick said shaking his finger at Snap.

"Just because someone has potential in one class doesn't mean there trustworthy." Snapped Snap.

"But your not giving them a chance." interrupted the head-mistress of Beauxbatons. (sorry forgot the name)

"She's right you know, they could be very powerful alias against enemies." I said looking from the Head-mistress to Snap.

"Headmaster you cant really think they could harm anyone, most of them are children." McGonagall responded.

"If I was given the choice to fight them and fight the dark lord, I much rather fight the dark lord." I replied truthfully and earning gasps.

"Can they really be that strong?" Moody asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What do we do Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing." I replied smiling. "We let it all o the way it is, show them things they would like, thing of them as family, help them when they need it." 

"But Head-" Snap began but I cut him off.

"Now I understand Zabuza-san is missing his friend so I'll try to bring her here. Raiga seems fine, and McGonagall I want you to take Kisame to the middle of the lake tomorrow, I'm sure he'll make friends with the mer-people. Flitwick you and Poppy take Tai tomorrow and help her with her social skills. Hagrid you and Moody take Haru and help him with his fear of women…..and try to find out why he's scared of them. Snap and Sprout help the twins. I need to go Floo Miss. Wesley about coming to Hogwarts for Christmas." I instructed and walked off.

--

**Haru's Pov**

It had been a long day and now I was walking back with Fred and Gorge to our dorms.

When we got there I placed Yuki on the pillow. I started to take my clothes of when I was interrupted by someone.

"So Haru buddy." Fred said.

"Y-yes" I ask facing them.

"We have questions for you." Said Gorge.

"A-ask a-and I'll t-try m-my b-best t-to a-answer." I said.

"What do's Haru mean in our language." Wood asked me.

I looked at him and replied, "Born In The S-spring."

"Do you have any nick names?" Fred asked me.

I looked at him and thought. Then I replied. "W-were I-I c-come -f-from t-they c-call m-me, Gin no Haru, Silver Haru."

"Do you have any siblings?" Gorge asked me.

That hit a spot, and I thing they saw the look of sadness in my eyes, but I didn't care. I just replied, "I did."

After that I took off my shirt and slipped into bed.

_Haru's dream_

_I looked around the room I was in, it was a poor room, it only had two blankets, two pillows, a box, and a mirror._

_I walk over to the mirror, when I looked in there was a six year old me. My hair went just past my shoulder and not to my waist yet._

_I look over to the blankets and pillows. There was a boy there. He looked just like me only the silver that was my hair, was gold in his hair. It was Haku. My brother._

_The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at me and blinked._

"_Hey Gin your up early." He said smiling at me._

"_Yea." I said without a stutter._

_He jumped up, the rags we were wearing showing most of our torso. _

"_Lets go find mom and dad." he suggested running off, I ran after him into a ragged living room. _

_There on the couch was our mom. She was skinny and never wore make-up. Straight black hair and hard green eyes. And she never turned down a fight._

_Our father was on the floor past out. Mom and him were in an arranged marriage. They didn't get along. Our father was hyper and happy, it annoyed mom to no end. Mom was protective and strong willed. And she liked quiet. She sometimes yelled the only good thing daddy gave her was us._

_There was a broken vase on the floor so we assumed mama threw the vase at daddy._

_We walked past mama and said bye. After that we ran straight out the door._

"_Hey lets go to the park, we don't have school today." Haku told me._

"_Ok." I shook my head yes._

_**I never knew that was were the nightmare would begin. **_

_**I didn't know they would die. Mom, dad, Haku.**_

_**All because of Kana.**_

_**I didn't want to live, I just did.**_

_**To tell you the truth, I've just been avoiding everything**_

"Never frown...even when you're **sad** 'cause you never know when someone's falling in love with your smile." That's what mama once said.

_**But I jut don't know**_

_End Haru's dream_

I was woken up by the Wesley twins jumping on top of me.

"Wakey wakey, Haru." They shouted in my face.

"I-I-I-I'm a-awake." I stuttered getting up.

Yuki who apparently sleeps on my head now. Jumped of my head and on Fred's. Then she bit his ear.

"AAHHHH." Fred yelled and slang Yuki into my arms.

"I-I-I th-think she's h-hungry." I said

"I believe you." said Gorge.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Well that's all for now.**

**Sorry it cant be longer.**


	5. Not so helpfull help

_**Hello faithful reader, Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I was waiting to get fifteen reviews. **_

_**And I realized something, last chapter I spelt Snape as Snap, that was stupid. **_

_**Well here's the story, finally.**_

_**PS. I'm having the most evil writers block. If you have any ideas for the story, or something you would just like to see happen, that would be a great help. **_

_**One more thing I need to know what you want to do for the Tri-wizard tournament. Before the next chapter. Witch three swords-men do you want to enter. (There entering as one person and doing each challenge with a different swords-men)**_

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**--**_

_Laurel Thatcher Ulrich__: _

_Well behaved women rarely make history._

_**--**_

_**Tai's Pov**_

_I awoke to a loud, unbarring, screeching noise torturing my ears. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of the bed to cover my ears. I took the time to look around the room in hopes to find the noise that would dare cause my ears such pain._

_I was successful, one of my roommates was at the top of her bed glaring at a cockroach, she screamed every time it moved its antenna. Why the hell was she making such a commotion about a little bug._

_After about five seconds of covering my ears trying to block out the sound of girls screaming I lost my patience. I stomped over to the cockroach and stomped on it. I could feel its body crush under my foot, its blood felt warm against my feet. I reminded me of when people would be stupid enough to try and break into our, the seven-swords men's, house and try to assassinate us. I would crush there heads with my foot after Zabuza sliced there heads off. _

_It was a relief that the screaming stopped. I looked up to see every girl in the room staring at me, most had a look a look of discus. _

"_Eww, why would you do that?" One girl asked me._

"_Because I wanted the screaming to stop." I replied coldly._

"_B-b-but, you have the blood and guts all over your foot." Roommate 1 said shakily._

_A cold cruel smile found its way to my lips. "That's the best part." I said before leaving the room._

_--_

_I exit the common room for Slytherin and made my way to the great hall. Today we had no classes, that was sad for me because I loved to take potions. But its no use to complain, complaining is for the weak. That's what the said in Kairi anyway. _

_I finally made it to the great hall and entered, I walked over to the table I liked to call, 'table of fan girls and really annoying black headed girls.'_

_I sat down in t my usual spot, beside the black haired girl, Momo, and Fleur. _

_Momo, whom had named herself as my best friend, smiled at me. I hated her. I hated that smile, I hated that hair, I hated those blue eyes, I hated her for having a crush on Haru. Yep I hated her for that. Honestly I don't even know why. Probably because he's my teammate. After all we cant leave him here. What if we find a way home and he's so head over heels for this girl he wants to stay. Zabuza would make girly-girl Haku come over here and live. Raiga would stay, Kisame would stay, and if Kisame stayed the twins would stay. And then they wouldn't let me go home. That's why I think I hate her anyway, but I'm still not to sure._

_I looked at her and put on a fake smile, "Hi Momo." I replied to her greeting smile. I wanted to kill her really bad._

"_So Tai I wanted to ask you something." Momo said looking at me._

_Here it comes the words I never wanted to hear from this girls mouth._

"_You see….I…kinda'….like this boy…..he's a friend of yours….his name is Haru." She started._

_Oh how I wanted to punch her._

_--_

_After the worst breakfast I ever had in my life it was time to leave the great hall. I got up and started to the door when Flitwick and Poppy came running to me. _

"_Miss Tai we need to speak to you."_

_--_

_**Kisame's Pov**_

_I had just entered the great hall and sat down at the teachers table. I looked around before I started eating because I felt a blast of killer intent. _

_My eyes stopped on none other then Tai, I should have guest._

_I went back to my food. Fish, chicken, pork, cow, turkey, and some meats that I even didn't know what they were. _

_I love meat but they added to much fat and unhealthy stuff to there food here. I really starting to miss dango, ramen, bean past, teriyaki, even sushi. (sob)_

_I decided I wasn't hungry. Who the hell eats meat this early anyway. _

_I start to walk out of the great hall, but Mc-what's-her-face stopped me._

"_Kisame, we need to talk." she said to me._

"_About what?" I asked looking her straight in the eye. There was a twinkle in her eyes that said I was going to suffer and she was going to enjoy every minute of it._

_**30 minutes later**_

"_SOMEBODY SAVE ME!!" Kisame screamed running across the top of the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. Behind him were hundreds of mermaids with heart filled eyes chasing after him._

"_IT'S THE FISHY-FAN-GIRLS!!" Kisame cried running across the lake as fast as he could. But even with all those years of training to become a shinobi he could not escape the fan-fish._

_--_

_**Haru's Pov**_

_This was a strange day. I could tell as soon as breakfast was over. Why and how could I tell? Because as soon as I was done eating Moody walked up to be grabbed me by the back of the shirt and dragged me out of the great hall, with Hagrid following slowly behind us. Now I'm not one to complain, but this was a little uncalled for._

_He dragged me around for a few moments before I heard a door open. The next thing I now I'm flying threw the air with the sound of the door closing._

_Looking up I saw something I never wanted to see. At least ten girls were staring back at me. This was not good._

"_So your Haru?" One of the girls said seductively. This __really_ wasn't good.

"Moody asked us to help you with your fear of women." Another girl giggled. So this planed. And the enemy knows my weakness.

"But with that Tai girl I'm not surprised." Another girl snarled. I frowned at her, Tai's mean and all but she's not the reason I fear girls. To tell the truth there are times when I'm glad Tai is around. She's always saving our backs.

"She's not that bad." I said trying to defend Tai the best I could.

The girl looked shocked to hear that. "Not that bad. This morning she crushed a cockroach with her bare feet."

Well that's not surprising at all. In fact that's normal for Tai. She has a bad temper and tends to crush things when angered, but she has a good heart.

"That's what makes Tai…..Tai." I defended timidly.

"Riiiiiiiight." The girl said rolling her eyes. Well that's rude.

"Well lets have some fun." Another girl cut in before I could try to defend Tai more.

"Your right." The other girls said with evil smiles.

Yep, this isn't good at all.

--

**Dinner**

**Zabuza's Pov**

It had been a strange day indeed. I was patrolling the castle, in high hopes that I could forget about Haku for a day.

But that was before I saw Kisame running away from fish-people. The I saw Moody dragging Haru to somewhere. Then I saw Tai running from Flitwick and Poppy. THEN I saw Snape and Sprout running about with the twins. Yes it had been a strange day.

--

**Harry's Pov**

I just took a seat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. I started eating my food quietly. I listened to Ron talk about the goblet for awhile, but he stopped and gasped. I turned to see what he was gasping about and nearly gasped myself.

Haru had just walked into the great hall, but he wasn't normal looking. His hair was everywhere, it was messy, his robes where ripped at places and out of place, but worst of all, there where lip-stick marks all over his face and neck. The poor guy looked like he was about to kill himself.

He walked straight to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred and Gorge.

"What happened to you mate?" Fred asked.

"Yea, you look horrible." Gorge finished.

"Moody….room…girls….truth of dare…spin the bottle…make over….horror….no." Haru replied not making a bit of since.

Tai walked in the hall next.

She looked pissed. I didn't want to bother her at the moment. And it didn't help that she came right over and sat next to Haru.

"What happened to you?" She demanded when she saw Haru.

"Moody….room…girls….truth of dare…spin the bottle…make over….horror….no."

"What ever." Tai replied.

When Kisame and Raiga walked in with Ranmaru. Kisame look like he was so tiered he was about to fall over and die.

"Come on Kisame." Raiga demeaned the poor blue man.

"Shut (Huff) up (huff) you bustard." Kisame replied practically crawling to the teachers table.

"I'm going to die here." Kisame cried out. "Tell my wife and kids I love them."

Kisame has kids? Now there's something to think about.

"Shut up, you don't have a wife or kids!" Tai shouted.

"That's not the point." Kisame yelled back.

"Yes it is!" Raiga yelled back.

The twins entered with pleased looks on there faces till they looked at Kisame.

"What happened to you?"

Kisame looked up. "The fishy-fan-girls."

--

**Zabuza's Pov**

What the hell? Fishy-Fan-Girls? How did that happen.

Kisame and Raiga finally reached the table and Raiga immediately started collecting food for Ranmaru. Kisame just let his head fall on the table.

I turned to Mc-what's-her-face. "What did you do to him?"

She turned and smiled at me. "Took him to meat the fishy-fan-girls."

Ok. That's not weird at all.

"Where's Dumbledore?" I asked, noticing the older-man wasn't there.

As it God what'd to answer my question the doors to the great hall burst open and in walked Dumbledore smiling as if he had done the greatest task ever.

"Zabuza, I have a surprise for you." He stated in a sing song voice. That announcement got everyone's attention.

Dumbledore stepped out of the way and reveled a girl about Haru and Tai's age. She had long black hair and soft brown eyes, and wore the ninja gear she always wore on missions.

"Zabuza-sama." The girl said.

"Haku?" I asked almost not believing my eyes. All the seven-swords men's heads snapped in the girls direction.

I jumped up. I couldn't help myself. And I ran over to her.

I pulled down my bandages and kissed her.


End file.
